User blog:GNE0001/Clapperino (Shakespearean Clapper)
THIS IS AN ONGOING PROJECT BY FAKESTAPLED AND GNE0001. Clappernio is a Shakespearean version of The Clapper. If you try to perform this, you are sad. Act 1 Characters: *Bendoleo *Bendoleo’s Father *Bendoleo’s Mother *John *David *Trongolio of Sprongland, king of burgher *Planktock Scene 1 Enter Bendoleo and parents Bendoleo’s Father: We cannot behold aft'r thee any more. Thee needeth to find a house for thee to call thy own! Bendoleo: Thee understandeth that I am afeard by the tales yond only thee has't toldeth me. I am unwilling to lurk beyond the walls of fair Verona. Bendoleo’s Father: Thou fears’t the tales of Clapperino, messanger of Prince Trongolio of Sprongland? Nay, thous’t not mine own son, I bethought thee wast less cowardly than this! Tales of Clapperino art nothing but legends! Bendoleo’s Mother: Calm thyself! Thee could never disown thy son! Bendoleo’s Father: Thee be right, yet it is time for him to flee the nest. Bendoleo: One shall find their home! I can be trusted! Exeunt Scene 2 Enter John and David John: I has't heard that our friend, Bendoleo, hast bought his own property. David: Dos’t thou suggest we accompany our comrade? Enter Bendoleo David: Now, Bendoleo, is thou in current possession of their own home? Bendolio: One has bought a vast property with a great orchard. John: Now for what price? Bendolio: T’was sold to thineself for fourscore ducats. John: FOUR,SCORE,duC'ATS'??!!?!?! Bendoleo: Thou’st correct! For such a reasonable price! I hath bought thine home. David: I congratulate thee comrade! Thous’t a master of trade! Bendoleo: One was once unsure wether they should purchase thine property. Thine Father told me once of the tales of Clapperino. John: One knows not of these tales, speak on! Bendoleo: One in the vast kingdom of Swompe, king Nigelet was rebelled upon by his own son, Trongolio. Trongolio was banished to the incarnated hell of Sprongland, in which he did create Sir Clapperino, his unholy slave. Though Trongolio’s sibling, Macshrek, became heir to the throne of Swompe, ‘tis said that Clapperino still lurks beyond the secure walls of Verona. John: spookreth Exeunt Scene 3 Enter Trongolio and Planktock Trongolio: Pleasant news thou hast brought me and pleasant I feel! I congratulate thee on banishing the Motonio! Planktock: I live only to serve thee, great King of Burghers, but one brings also offputting news of thy father’s old palace. Nigelet’s palace hast been bought by Bendoleo Dovel for the price of fourscore ducats! Trongolio: FOUR,SCORE,duC'ATS'??!!?!?! Thine father’s palace be small but worth more than eighty moneys! Planktock: One recommends the reclaiming of thy palace. T’is rightfully yours. Trongolio: Nay, I cannot return to that place, yet I shall send fourth Clapperino to slaughter this “Bendoleo.” Then thee shalt, with him, own thine fort. Planktock: Thank thee, master. Exeunt Act 2 Characters: *Bendoleo *Clapperino *David Scene 1 Enter Bendoleo Bendoleo: (wandering around stage) Where’st thine new home? T’was said to be near this area. Bendoleo stops and moth drops in shock. Bendoleo: Good god! That be no home! T’is a tiny, decaying wreck, and by goodness - the orchard be only fill’d with the remains of the house! Bendoleo exits stage and is followed swiftly by a hooded figure. Bendolio re-enters. Bendolio: How could a place become such a wreck! ‘Tis completely bewith’rd! Hooded figure moves quickly. Bendolio: Who goes there! Do’st thou jest with I? Show thyself! Clapperino: (throws off hood) Behold! I am Sir Clapperino! Great villain and servant of Trongolio of Sprongland! Bendolio: Stay back fiend! Clapperino: I shalt not! Now duel me coward! Bendolio: Thou art a fool! How dare thee challenge a Doveré! Clapperino: Then fight me! Clapperino and Bendolio duel category:Trongolism category:Rumple Category:Trollpasta Category:Blog posts